Waking Up Next to the Enemy
by Analyzing Neko
Summary: Something happened the night before, unfortunatly Sango can't remember. All she knows is that she woke up in a hotel bed with her enemy Miroku, and that there's a gold band around her finger! AU OCCness (I think.) Name changed from "A Teeny Tiny Mistake"
1. The Morning After

**Dedication:** Hmm.......Well, I don't rightly know. How about to Las Vegas, where I'm sure this happens a lot, but generally to complete strangers. And even then, they can fix it in a few short minutes. Heck, nothing counts in Vegas! It a holiday from yourself!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko does. But, I do own a bag of Hot Fries and a few hundred books, so there!

Jeez, I'm a nut job.

**(Yes, a little cliche, but....) The Morning After**

_Take a deep breath Sango, just take a deep breath. _

I squeezed my eyes shut, and deeply breathed in, and then exhaled, then repeated. I vaguely thought of doing it for a third time, but I was already starting to feel a little light headed.

Now trust me, I'm not what you'd call a suicidal person, but the hangover that I was experiancing at that moment, was enough for me to want to end it all. To end the pounding in my head and the searing pain that mere sunlight seemed to be causing. I moaned, and tugged the covers over my head.

Smelly, scratchy covers. Covers that felt like the extremely cheap material you find in hotels, rather than my bedsheets made out of tee-shirt material. And while we're on the subject of cheap things, I'd swear that the lumpy pillow under my head wasn't my feather-down pillow that I have on my bed at home.

.....Now that I think about it, I have _no_ idea where I am.

I sat up with a start, and it was then that I noticed that I was naked. I was naked, and in a seedy looking hotel. What was I doing in a seedy hotel? What the HECK was I doing in a hotel _period_?!

"AWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed, wrapping the sheet around my chest, and jumping to my feet.

"Could you tone it down a bit?" a groggy voice murmured from the bed.

_From the bed.....oh my lord!_

It was then that I think my heart stopped, and with eyes full of fear, I looked down to see a man on the bed. And not just any man, _no_, my archnenemy, Miroku Houshi. A very naked Miroku Houshi.

KAMI-SAMA!

**A Note from Me:** I know that this was an extroidinarily short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce the conflict. I was actually going to make it a little longer, but then I decided not to. It's kind of like a hook, hopefully it draws you in. . Plus, I'm sleepy.

Please review (if you think it's worth continuing)!!!!


	2. What the Heck is On My Finger?

**Dedication:** Hmmm.....I guess to insomnia (how many times have I dedicated a chapter to insomnia?) which was a very key factor in the creation of this story. . To tell the truth, I'm surprised I got any reviews at all, so thanks to every one read the first chapter!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while, to write a little story. I'm sure that okay, right?

**What the Heck Is On My Finger?!**

Miroku Houshi has been my rival since birth. And I'm pretty sure that we started hating each other while in the womb. The first memory I have of him is biting him after he put a spider down my shirt. Let's just say it all went downhill from there. In fact, that was probably the nicest we've ever been to each other.

You see, our mother's had been best friends since they met each other in college, and set each other up on blind dates. The blind date my mom happened to set Mrs. Houshi on, just so happened to be with Mr. Houshi, and vice versa. So, they were extremely close. And when they found themselves with a little boy and a little girl, they did what they thought was right.

They arranged a marriage between the two of us.

That's right, I was _two_ and already engaged to be married. And there was no way out of it, our parents are what you would call "old fashioned" and they got the paperwork done and out of the way. Yeah, and they threw a little catch in there too. Seeing as Miroku and I are the children to very wealthy parents, and probably what you'd call spoiled, you'd understand that there was a certain lifestyle that we lived in. A rather _rich_ lifestyle. And if we wanted to keep living the high life, we would have to get married.

Yeah, that's right, we wouldn't get our inheritance until our wedding was finalized.

Now, as a little kid, I didn't understand money, or really care about it, I just knew that the stupid Miroku spent too much time at my house, and I hated it. I hated him, he was _mean_! Always calling me ugly, pulling my hair, and breaking my dolls. And he seemed to make it his duty in life to make me cry.

I thought he was evil, and as I got older, my opinion never changed. When I was twelve (he was fifteen) he kidnapped my cat Kirara, and held her ransom. Then after I paid his idiotic ransom (eight thousand sour gummy worms) he still wouldn't give her back to me. He wanted to see how high up he could drop Kirara before she stopped landing on her feet.

See, **evil**.

It was four years later before our parents told us that we were engaged to be married. You can imagine our reactions. He calmly sat there, and demanded to know why he would need to marry me, he was an adult, and his parents no longer had authority over him. That was his calm reaction, my on the other hand was to burst into tears and to start throwing this around the room. (And may I add, I may have been crying, but my aim was still dead perfect. I managed to hit my dad in the head with a book and Mr. Houshi with a lamp.)

That was when they told us about the money. His reaction was to clench his jaw, and storm out of the room. Mine was to cry even harder, and curl up into a little ball. I knew that I would be marrying him then; the man loved to have money. It was a part of his whole cocky personality.

It was then that he started to flirted with every girl he met, just to tick his parent's off. He brought enough girls back home to fill an all girls' school. And he knew he could do it, too; his parents couldn't stop him from bedding ever girl he ever wanted. He was untouchable while I was still too young to marry. And believe me here, the new "ladies' man" Miroku was a huge change, before he found out, I don't think he even once thought about dating. It was always school first--women were just a distraction from his studies. And then all the free time he had, he spent on new ways to torture me.

So, basically, I wasn't the only one surprised at his new attitude. In fact, I kind of liked it. He could sleep with anyone he wanted to, and he virtually left me alone, he was so busy with his women. For almost two blessed years I was Miroku free.

Then I turned eighteen, and all hell broke loose.

"Miss Sango, it's impolite to stare." Miroku said in a husky voice, shaking me from my thoughts. He smiled up at me and stretched, it was then that I realized that I had taken all the sheets in my haste to cover myself, leaving him with nothing to shield me from.......well, from him.

I immediately squeezed my eyes shut, "Put something on for Kami's sake!"

He laughed, "Like it's anything you haven't seem already."

Don't call me slow, but it was about then that things started to really click. I woke up in bed with him. I woke up in bed naked with him. I woke up in bed naked with him, and he was naked too. I woke up in bed naked with him, while he was naked too, in a seedy hotel.

I slowly opened my eyes to find him smiling wolfishly at me, his dark eyes sparkling with mischeif. "Is it beginning to sink in?" He asked, his grin growing broader.

I narrowed my eyes, and my head spasmed. Clutching at my throbbing head, I pointed a finger at him. "You did this to me!"

His eyes slightly narrowed, "I may be a lot of things Miss Sango, but I'm not a rapist, if that's what you are implying. In fact, you're the one that came after me if I recall."

My eyes widened, "I would _never_!"

He smirked at me, "I think you would, and most certainly _did_."

My head started to pound again, and suddenly I felt a little sick. I glared at him, "You took advantage of me." I growled, "Obviously I was drunk when you came after me like some perverted git."

He glared at me, "I wasn't exactly what you'd call sober, you know. Do you honestly think I would've pursued you had I not been drunk?"

I gave him a death glared, "Are you trying to say that you're not a horndog? Last time I checked, you'd sleep with anything in a skirt." I scrunched up my face in horror, "Oh Kami-sama! I _slept _with you!"

"You are rather slow, aren't you?"

I shot him an evil look and then went back to freaking out. "Who knows what kind of STDs I came into contact with!"

He stood up, pulling on a pair of purple boxers, and gave me a death glare of his own. "I'll have you know that I'm always safe, and not disease ridden."

I flailed my arms around, "Yeah right! You're probably a walking STD!" Of course by flailing my arms around like I did, my sheets dropped. I quickly shot down to the floor to grab the sheets, when I saw it.

A little gold band on my left ring finger.

I jumped to my feet so fast that Miroku took a step back. "There's a ring! There's a ring there! I have a ring! And so do you!" I screamed, and he clutched at his head, then calmly looked down at his left hand.

There was a long pause, "Hmmm...." he murmured, and then looked up at me. "Well, I guess last night was okay then."

I stared at him dumbly for a second, and then slumped to the ground. As the darkness swept over me, only one thought when through my head: I married him, I was married to Miroku.

I was no longer Sango Taijiya.

I was Sango Houshi.

And with that thought, I let myself fall into the darkness.

**A Note from Me:** Hey, thanks for all the reviews! I wasn't really sure if anybody was going to like this idea, and it's not exactly something I write about. (The whole.....um......yeah.) I'm glad that you guys like it! This is the second, somewhat longer, chapter! And I swear, I will get them out of the hotel room. . Please review!


	3. Cold, Cold Water

Dedication: To you guys! . Thanks for reading, I'm serious, this is kind of a new world of writing for me personally. I don't usually write about......well.......forget it. -.- Anyways, thank you so much for reading! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! . Hehehe........

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry to destroy the fanasty.

**Cold, Cold Water**

Cold water drizzled onto my face, wrenching me from the intense nightmare I had been having. One where I had woken up in bed with that satanic beast called Miroku. And not only had I woken up next to him naked, we were _married_! Hilarious, huh?

What a second.....why am I being drenched with cold water?

Sputtering, I sat up and opened my eyes. And then immediatly wished that I hadn't.

I was in the shower with _him_, and before you get any weird ideas, he happened to be wearing his boxers. And I was.....I was.....

WHERE THE HECK IS MY SHEET?!

I threw my arms across my chest and glared at him. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" I screeched, and he rolled his eyes.

"You passed out Miss Sango, I was merely reviving you."

"PERVERT!" I screamed, and he sighed.

"It's not as though I haven't ever seen you naked, you do recall our toddler years?" He smiled at the last part, and then stepped out of the shower, "Besides, I assumed you would want to wrap yourself up in the cover again. Seeing as the clothes you were wearing last night, seem to have met their.....early demise."

"What do you mean _early demise_?" I squeaked, and I would swear that a little blush came over Mr. Shameless' face.

"Um....I was apparently.....that is....well, I **was** really drunk....." He took a deep breath, and turned away from me, "And apparently I couldn't exactly managed the buttons--"

"--You TORE my clothes?!" I screamed, for a moment forgetting that I was sitting naked in a tub while cold water came down on me from the shower knob. "HENTAI! You complete disgusting, filthy, lecherous--"

He narrowed his eyes, "--You don't exactly hear me complaining about the scratches on my back, do you?" He interrupted, and I quieted down.

"I-I scratched you?" I whispered, and he just smiled.

"Don't worry about it Miss Sango, I understand that it was in the heat of the moment." He tilted his head to the side, "Hmmm.....should I still be calling you Miss Sango? Seeing as you are now in Mrs. Houshi?"

I gulped, then dropped my face into my hands. "Oh Kami-sama, I'm married to you."

"Is it really that much of a problem? Do you truly find me that awful Sango?"

I slowly looked up at him, his voice had been so serious, and sad. He was gazing down at me with a look, of concern? Like my opinion of him mattered. And also because it was the first time that he had ever called me 'Sango', he had actually been calling me 'Miss Sango' since he was six. His mother had told him that was what knights called ladies, and seeing as at the time he wanted to grow up to be King Arthur, he started calling me 'miss', and it kind of stuck throughout the years.

Well......there was that one time he called me just plain 'Sango', it had been after he had threatened to drop Kirara from his bookcase. I had gotten really angry and started punching him, threatening to kill him, and to make it so he could never bear children if I didn't get my cat back. When he realized I was dead serious, he had climbed down and apologized up and down the wazoo, saying he had only been joking, that he would never hurt me like that, and he would never hurt Kirara.

That had been the only other time in life that he had ever just called me by my first name.

That's why I gazed at him like an idiot, because, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I _liked_ the way my name sounded without the 'miss'. He lost his always formal tone, and it came out like a husky purr.

_WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

Oh my lord, my own head has turned against me! No way would I ever think my mortal enemy was cute is I weren't going insane! Or maybe.....maybe I'm still drunk.

"I will call a limo for us Sango," Miroku went on, walking out of the room. "So don't worry about being undressed for much longer."

It was then that I saw his back.

Wow, that had to kind of hurt.

What am I? Half wolf? I think I actually broke the _skin_ in some places. Man, I wish I could remember what happened.

Wait! I take that back! I DO NOT want to remember my night with Miroku!

I climbed to my feet and turned on the hot water, bathing would be good. It would clean HIM off of me.

I leaned my head into the stream of the nozzel, and closed my eyes. And then memories over took me.

_Miroku slipped the key into the hotel room and smiled down at me. "Well Mrs. Houshi, our honeymoon awaits."_

_I giggled, and ran my hands through his silky hair. His grin deepened and he leaned down and kissed me long and hard, and I melted against him, my hands running up and down his back. I don't know who moaned in pleasure, just that it was the only thing I could hear. _

_Then I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. He leaned back and looked at me strangely._

_"Is something the matter?"_

_I kept laughing, and then leaned my head against his chest. "I'm just happy that you're going to be all mine for the rest of our lives." I murmured._

_"Trying to tell me that you love me?"_

_"Only if you tell me first."_

_He picked me up, and kicked open the door. "I love you Sango." He whispered, gently laying me out on the bed._

_I smiled to myself as he kissed my neck, and then threaded my fingers through his hair. "I love you too. I always have."_

I jerked my head away from the nozzel and gazed at it in horror. Good Lord, what was that?! Was that a recollection?! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER ANYTHING!!!

Oh Kami-sama, all of a sudden I can remember the pressure of Miroku's lips on mine, and how he was able to do wonderful things with them.

I started to gag, and quickly shut of the water off. Then quickly dried off and wrapped a towel around me, although I don't know why. Miroku's right, it's not like I have anything that he hasn't explored the night before.

Oh Kami.

I closed my eyes, and then walked back out into the bedroom to find crouched in front of the wastebasket, his eyes large.

"What?" I asked, he looked up at me quickly, and kicked the basket out of view.

"Nothing. Mr. Akita is on his way over, I think he's one of the driver's that can be trusted not to gossip about this." He bit his bottom lip, and then looked down at his feet. He was finally dressed, in the suit that he had been wearing before the.....the incident. "What do you want to do about our union?"

Hmmm......I hadn't exactly thought about that.

I can't divorce him.

OH MY GOD, I **CAN'T **DIVORCE HIM!

**A Note From Me:** I _swear_, they are out of this room in the next chapter! I just wanted to leave it in a kind of cliffie. Wow, this is the most I've ever updated a fanfic....but that's beside the point.

A few things to straighten out, the whole Sango bursting into tears the moment that she found out that she would have to marry Miroku? Yeah, that was a little out of character--but she _did_ start throwing things. It's just, I wasnt sure how she would react to that, being Sango she might have just taken it silently, and I didn't want her too. . Sorry, I'm not even sure that made any sense.

Oh, and about the Miroku thing? Well, you know how boys act when they _really _like a girl? They usually single them out and start picking on them like there's no tomorrow. Yeah, that's kind of what sweet, perfect, wonderful Miroku was doing. (. Kami, I love him! And I realize that a lot of other people do soon, so I'll hold back on all of my possesive comments. I really don't understand my friends, they seem to fall for everyone but him--it seriously doesn't make any sense. The boy's PERFECT! .;) And did anyone notice his reaction to the marriage? . Anyways.......

Oh, and the wastebasket thing? I don't know if anyone was even wondering, and I can't believe I'm about to write this, being the girl that I am, but he was looking at trash. And by _trash_ I mean something along the lines of what people use when they are being safe. If you can figure out what I just wrote there, kudos to you! .

Now, thank you: **Shorin, Vilja, kyocera, Emilyblood, Sango's Counterpart, washu-sango567, mirokuluver's friend, jade0813, Tsuki no mizu, Irasuto, YoukainTajaiyaSango, Aamalie, chocolatechipp, Tsukasa's-Fallen Angel, pili-chan, DaggersAngel11, Serenedy, Angel, and Ochanoko. (And to anyone that reviewed afterward, isn't letting me view everyone. Gomen.)**

Thanks! . And please review!


	4. Long Drive Home

**Dedication:** I dedicate this one to the fact that I think I'm writing a limey fanfic. . I didn't think I could do it, and not feel extremely dirty…of course it's not a lemon, so there you go. (It is rather limey, isn't it? Or am I just imagining things? _Man_ and I wanted to explore new genres and themes! 6.6)

**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry if you really thought that I own Inuyasha, so I'm going to break this to you gently; I do not own Inuyasha™. Sorry to destroy the beautiful disillusion, but I do not own him. (Because, let's face it, if I own Inuyasha™ every episode would be based around Miroku--you've got to love him. ;)

**Flashbacks and the LONG Ride Home**

_Miroku nibbled on the back of my ear and it sent tremors down my spine. I shivered in ecstasy, and rubbed myself against him. His gripped tightened around my waist, and he whispered huskily into the ear he had been tormenting a second ago; "Stop."_

_I laughed breathlessly, "Tired already?"_

_His breath was warm against my neck, and he laughed, sending another chill down my spine. "No, just give me a moment."_

_I rolled over and pressed myself against his chest, rejoicing in how muscular and sturdy it was against mine. He smiled down at me lovingly, and leaned down and softly pressed his lips against my forehead. Then he lowered his head, and pressed his lips against mine, and moaned as the kiss deepened._

_I pulled away from him and looked at him strangely, he shrugged a shoulder. "At least I'm not screaming 'Oh Kami!'" He stated, and then kissed the top of my nose._

_A grin spread over my face and I nestled myself into his arms. "Can we do this for awhile?" I whispered._

_"Do what?"_

_"Hold each other."_

_He shifted, almost making _me_ moan, and then quietly whispered, "Always."_

I glared at driver, trying to forget what I had just remembered about the night before. I shivered—and not in pleasure this time—at the thought of _his_ arms around me. What was I? Some kind of wanton? I'd been acting like I had actually wanted my newlywed husband touching me.

Oh Lord.

I glance at Miroku out of the corner of my eye, and then shook my head. I can't divorce him, that's the fact of the matter. Our marriage had been predestined since the beginning of time—how was I supposed to get my parents or anyone for that matter, to sign the divorce papers as witnesses? And it's not like we could get this annulled, I don't even know where we _where_ last night.

I'm going to be married to this chum for the rest of my life.

On the plus side, I'm sure what happened last night will never happen again.

So why do I feel a little disappointed with that fact?

Wait, no I don't!

I am SO happy that I will never be intimate with Miroku again! In fact, I laugh about it, because it fills me up with such happiness! HAHAHAHA!

"Sango?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice, and whirled around to look at him—making sure to keep a tight hold on my towel. "What?"

He grimaced at my shrill tone, slightly clutching his head, and then his face melted into a serious look. "What are we to do about this union?"

What is he, on repeat?

"How's come I'm supposed to know?" I snapped, "You're twenty-three, and a genius why don't **you** come up with something?"

His eyes narrowed, "Fine, I've come up with the perfect plan of action then."

I was barely paying attention by now, my head felt like it was trying to break away from every other body part, and I was being to feel a little nauseated. "Oh yeah?" I murmured, staring out the window and trying to make my stomach feel better, "And what would that be?"

"We stay married."

I threw up all over the backseat.

_"Another round over here."__ I murmured, looking up at the bartender, he gave me an odd look. _

_"Are you really sure that you're old enough to be drinking?" He asked, wiping down the inside of a glass._

_I rolled my eyes, "Do you want to see my ID again?" _

_Okay, so it was a fake ID, but he didn't have to know that. It was an extremely well made fake, but counterfeit none the less. Besides, what's a year? I'm twenty now, and if I want to drown my sorrows into a shot glass, I think I should be allowed to._

_He sighed, and poured me another drink. "Fine, but this is the last one lady."_

_I snorted, and then snatched the glass away from him, shooting him a glare. "Sure it is Mr. Man-Man; I think you're on some kind of power high." His jaw clenched, and he made his way to the other end of the bar. I smiled in satisfaction, and quickly drowned the shot of…whatever it was. I'd forgotten after a couple dozen of them. _

_I shook my head, and hissed through clenched teeth. "Burn baby, burn." I muttered beneath my breath, and then giggled._

_"What's so funny Miss Sango?"_

_I froze at the sound of the obviously male voice, and then slowly turned around to see my enemy of twenty years. _

_"Miroku." I hissed, and then tried to figure out which of the quintuplets to yell at. I pointed at the far left one and cackled evilly, "I know you're the real one!" I hissed._

_All five of him sighed and took a step up to me. "Miss Sango, perhaps you should call it a night."_

_"Nope." I stated, and then turned back around to the counter. "Bartender! Hit me with another…one of these little glasses." Miroku grabbed my arm, and I fought against him, "Let go of me you jerk!" I growled, trying to fling myself away from him._

_I could hear him sigh again, and then he picked me up off the barstool, and threw me over a shoulder. "Come on Miss Sango, we're going home."_

_"No we're not! You don't live with me!"_

_He muttered something under his breath, and then shifted me over to his other shoulder. "Fine then, I sleep on your couch to make sure you make it through the night."_

_"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I mocked, hitting his back as hard as I could._

_Stupid idiot didn't even have the decency to flinch._

_I growled again, and then stared down at the ground. "Miroku-san?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you want to get married?"_

I sat up in the seat, and glared at Miroku, who was grimacing, and trying to discreetly lower the window to let some air in. "It's your fault!" I screamed, and he looked at me like I was insane.

"_My fault?_ I didn't exactly reach over and shove my finger down your throat."

I shook my head, and wiped my mouth with the towel, "No, it's your fault that we're married! You were sober when I asked you!"

He quirked an eyebrow, and then let his face fade into a lazy smile. "Beginning to remember more, Sango?"

If looks could kill, I'd be a widower by now. "Whatever, that doesn't change the fact that I was drunk and you were sober when we got married."

He shrugged, "You're correct, then it _would_ be my entire fault." His smile broadened, "But you still have a ways to remember, so don't be so swift to lay blame on me Sango. You are familiar with what they say, aren't you, for it takes two to tango."

My mouth gaped open, and a new onslaught of memories overtook me.

**A Note From Me: **Hehehe, look who's leaving a cliffie! . Sorry about how long it took to update, I (hopefully) promise that the next chapter will have a faster update, and with any luck, be a little longer. . Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

**kyocera**Thank you so much for your review! . It made me feel so happy!

**chocolatechipp**Thanky for the review! Sorry about that, I didn't want you thinking that I made Miroku out to be some kind of bad guy—for I love him too much. . Hehehe….they're out of the hotel room! And now they're stuck in a car! .

**Aamalie**Beams The authoress of _Sweet Tooth _is reading me! . I feel so proud! Because I absolutely love your story! It was a great idea! And yeah, he will definitely get a bit annoyed—heck, **I **want to be in Sango's situation….6.6 Right, anyways… and I'm not going to tell you yet if they meant what they said! No-sir-e-bob. ; And he has _no_ clue as to what she remembers yet. Thanks for the review!

**Luvsdogz**Hello! Thank you for the compliments! (Don't worry, they didn't go to my head…yet…;) Glad you're liking this! And thank you for the review!

**Shorin**Smiling I'm glad that you're glad! And I'm supremely happy that you are enjoying my little fanfic! . Thanks for the review!

**Kiroku**** 2: **Thanks for the review! Glad you can't put it down! And I am seriously contemplating putting Kagome and Inuyasha into the story—thanks for the idea. Would they be great servants?! Smiles evilly Muhahaha! .

**Ochanoko**Hehehe….if you're thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking, then we're on the same page. (How, that for subtly? ….o.O We are talking about condoms aren't we?) Did I explain enough why they can't divorce? If not, tell me, and I'll try harder at it. Thanks for the review!

**morelen**Thank you for the review! I updated, albeit, it took awhile… Thanks again for the review!

**Sango's**** Counterpart: **I'm happy that you like this fanfic! . Isn't he cute though?! I love the little perverted houshi, no matter how anybody portrays him…..except when they pair him off with another man—that's going too far. oO Nope, he doesn't really mind at all. Thanks for the review, and I promise I'll try!

**Lodz**Hmmm…now I _like_ that idea a lot! . Did I clarify it enough in this chapter—because if I didn't, tell me, and I'll try harder with the next installment. Thanks for the review—and of course the compliment! . Thankie!

**duck-monkey**Do ya love me? . Thanks for the beautiful compliment, I'm happy you think this is funny, I try. . Thank you for the review!

**Irasuto** Thank you for the compliment! And I know that I such horribly with updates—I'm trying harder this time, I promise! Thanks for much for the review!

**Angel: **Thank you for the review! And I know how you feel, I always find myself waiting for the writer to get off their duff and _write_ already….please don't use these words against me…-.- Thank you for the flattery! .

**jade0813: **Thank you for thinking this is good! And for being happy that I updated! And I will read your ficcie as soon as possible! Thanks for the review!

**SirMirLover421: **Really? I made it to a favorites list? Squeals Thank you so much for loving this enough to do that! I'm loving that this is your favorite story! Thank you so much for your beautiful words!

**Tsuki**** no mizu: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you wanted me to update! . That made sense, right? Hehehe, thanks for the praise! And you are completely right—Miroku is LOVELY! . I'm sane…really…

**pili-chan**Glad that it's becoming interesting! I updated! Thanks so much for the review you wonderful reviewer you! .

**nekoyasha-kirara**Hehehe! Thanks for the review! And I agree totally, Miroku and Sango forever! (I love those two so much that they are actually taking over all my fanfics. ;) Thanks again!

**Monika-chan: **Thank you for the review and for thinking this is so funny! Indeedy? I swear, I will WORK on longer chapters! I promise! Hope your toe gets better soon! Thanks for the review!

And with that folks, I bid you ado, for I must now sleep—seeing as I'm hyper, an insomniac, it's almost midnight, and I have school tomorrow. Thanks you all for reading! Now please review!


	5. The Proposal From Last Night

**Dedication:** To those who procrastinate. . (No, I am in _no_ way dedicating this to myself, I'm dedicating it to all those stories that sit with only nine chapters for a **_year_**!) And no, I am in no way saying this is a good thing—just that I understand. .

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Inuyasha, but there is a chance, that someday, I _will_….own a house. 5.5

**The Proposal from Last Night**

_"Miss Sango, you're drunk." Miroku stated, as if it were some kind of amazing revelation. I'm pretty sure that when you're to the point that you can't even stand up without help and you can't manage to even _remember_ most of the alphabet (G does come after T, doesn't it?), that you're probably drunk._

_"No, am I _really_ Miroku?" I crooned sarcastically, "That's not an answer by the way." _

_"I was just stating the fact that the only reason you're even considering wanting to marry me means that you are drunk." _

_I glared at his back and tried to shift out of his hold. "Is that your way of saying 'no' I'm I not even desirable to you?" _

_He stopped walking, and then gentle set me down on the ground. "No, I'm **not** saying that Miss Sango. Whether my opinion of you is worth anything or not, but I have to honestly say, I do not believe that you aren't desirable." He looked at me intensely for a moment, and then sighed. "Personally I find you rather advantageous." _

_I must be drunk if I can't remember what that means. I'm pretty sure that it means 'desirable', but I can't be sure. Not that I'm going to ask him, you don't exactly question a man when they're paying you a compliment. _

_Something about never looking a gift horse in the mouth._

_"Whatever." I muttered, and then tried to walk away in a huff, all I managed to do was sway a little and lose my balance. But before I hit the ground, Miroku grabbed a hold of me, and straightened me. _

_"You really mustn't try to walk Miss Sango."_

_I glared at him, "What do you care?!" I shouted…or rather slurred in a loud manner. "It's not like you actually care a wit about me! You've hated me since the moment I was born—and then all that much more when you found out we had to get married!" _

_He just stared at me oddly, and then motioned to a waitress passing by. "Whiskey please, madam." She nodded and headed towards the bartender; Miroku didn't speak again until he drowned a glass of the stuff, and asked for another. Then he turned once again towards me._

_"Whatever gave you the idea that I've hated you since your birth?" He asked, gulping down his second glass and gesturing for another. _

_I gave him an odd look, and then heavily sat down in a chair close by. "Maybe because you have—you always said such mean things to me, calling me ugly and…and all the other things."_

_By this time, he was on his fourth glass, and I had the feeling that this conversation was making him uncomfortable. And that he had no tolerance to alcohol of any kind. _

_"Have you ever thought, that maybe I was a little…immature in the art of courting? For one, I was only twelve for Kami's sake!"_

_I looked at him oddly, "What do you mean that you were only twelve?"_

_He met my eyes, staring into them defiantly, "I was only twelve when I realized a few things…like that not all girls had cooties." _

_I scoffed, and turned my head to the side. "Sure, you're not really trying to tell me that you _liked_ me."_

_"Perhaps I still do." _

_"What?"_

_"You said 'liked', as in, past tense." He drowned yet another shot of whiskey, and then closed his eyes; I guess he was feeling the burn of it going down. _

_"Right, and the reason you bedded everything in a skirt that you could lay eyes on, was because you cared about me." _

_He suddenly couldn't seem to meet my eyes; instead he stared into the dark liquid in his glass. "I do not know how to answer that Miss Sango."_

_"How's come? It's yet another 'yes' or 'no' question—why do you have such problems with them?"_

_His eyes slightly narrowed, "Are you questioning my intelligence?" _

_I shrugged a shoulder, "Maybe I'm questioning everything about you."_

_"I _can_ answer a simple question." He growled._

_"You have yet to."_

_"Fine. You want an answer?" He snarled, "Marry me."_

_I rolled my eyes, "What a beautiful proposal." I sneered, sinking my head down on the table. _

_"You didn't say you wanted beauty."_

_I stood up, and caught myself on the edge of the table when I felt like I was about to go down, and then turned around him. "You know what, forget it. I don't want to marry you anymore." _

_I was halfway out of the bar, when he caught me wrist, and whirled me around. His somewhat glassy eyes stared down into mine, and he took a deep breath. "I'm serious Miss Sango, please…please marry me."_

_I stared at him as though he were insane, and then shook my head. "You're drunk."_

_He smiled, "Just enough that I'm not afraid to do this. I want you to Miss Sango—I've always wanted you to…to be my wife." _

_I laughed at him mockingly, "Sure you have."_

_He gave me a hard look, and then slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He tenderly grasped the back of my head, and then gently bit down on my bottom lip._

_Basically he removed all doubt._

I glanced over at Miroku—who was still trying to discreetly to roll down the window to get some fresh air—and then shivered. "Okay, so you were drunk." I muttered, and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course that would be the only thing you would remember. That fact that I was a little tipsy," He glanced at me, and then rolled his eyes again, "or if you would rather—_drunk_."

I glared at him, and wrapped my towel tighter against my body. "You still took advantage of me—you knew I was drunk."

He sighed, and sat back in his seat. "I did not take advantage of you. I, in fact, believe that it was you were just as happy about the union as I was last night."

I turned away from him. "Just take me home."

"That's what I was planning on."

His cocky attitude was beginning to grind my nerves. Seriously, he's acting like he's all in control, when he's in the exact same boat that I'm in. He woke up in bed beside me! I was naked! He was disoriented! Why does he _always_ come out as being the calm, sure one? Does he always have to roll with the punches? Just once I would like to be the one that acted like I was in control—even though I'm **_not_**!

"What are you mumbling about?" He asked, turning around to me. I narrowed my eyes, and glared at the white-haired driver.

"Can he hear us?"

Miroku glanced up at the driver, and then shook his head no. "No, the glass separating us is sound proof—Inuyasha can't hear a thing."

"Are you sure?" I asked, turning to look at the pig-headed jerk—also known as my husband.

_Gads._

"Positive."

"Fine then, take me home now, and don't mention to anyone what happened last night."

He looked at me for a long moment, and then shrugged his shoulders. "If that's what you want."

"It's what I want." I growled.

He slowly nodded, "Fine then Sango, no one will know that we are married." He turned and looked out the car window, "You've really stunk up the car by the way. Expect a bill." He turned and looked at me. "We were safe incidentally, just in case you're curious. You seem to have forgotten about a problem that could show up nine months from now in your effort to rid of me." He tilted his head to the side, "And how would that have looked? You being only twenty, pregnant, and unmarried—and I'm sure you would rather die than let anyone know what happened between us."

"Well we _don't_ have to worry about that, now do we?" I growled.

He smirked, "You do know that protection is never one hundred percent, do you not?" The car came to a stop, and he grinned at me. "But I guess from your standards, that isn't my problem, now is it?"

If looks could kill….well, let's just say I would no longer have a marital problem. "You are really beginning to tick me off Miroku." I barked.

He said nothing; I'd almost say that he looked disappointed. _Nah_. "I think this is your stop." He announced, and then smiled a cold smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll leave it up to you on how you're going to make it inside your house unnoticed." He smiled, and held open his door for me.

Did he expect me to _crawl_ across him?

_No way._

Wait, how in the world **was** I supposed to get inside my house unnoticed? We have at least a hundred servants, security cameras, and body guards.

I'm in a _stinking_ towel!

Oh Kami-sama!

**Author's Note: **Sorry about how long it took to update. Please don't hurt me! My computer was acting screwy…and…and…well, that only excuses a few of the days. Because I update _A Dorky War_ which basically says I did figure out the computer. . Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I swear that I'll try and update sooner! Thanks again and please review! . (Hehehe…I left you on somewhat of a cliffie. .)


	6. The Third Thursday of the Month

**Dedication:** Um....to boredom? And to the fact that even though I'm writing a total of twenty-two (sadly, this is not an exaggeration) stories at the moment, this is the one that has been on my mind for a VERY long time. And I wanted to update, and with any luck, be one of those fan-fiction writers that have stories that are in the double-digits. Anyways, onto chapter six—which will hopefully be longer than all the other chapters! Muhaha!

**Disclaimer:** Ha! If I owned the show, Miroku would be the main guy character and Sango would be the main female character. And even though I love everyone else in this show, I seriously think that these two need **_way_** more airtime than they get. And if I were the creator of the show, well let's just say they would get it. 

**The Third Thursday of the Month**

I finally did make it inside, but it doesn't take a genius to know that I was spotted. Granted, a twenty year old woman racing through the grounds sporting only a towel isn't exactly something that doesn't go unspotted. In other words, every gardener, driver, maid, and butler saw me, and they had already thought up elaborate tales to tell those who hadn't gotten to see my mad dash. 

Stupid purple boxer wearing idiot...I can't believe he did this to me! I thought he was a gentleman! Apparently, I was extraordinarily wrong!

Being a newlywed is not all that it's cracked up to be...

"Miss Sango?" Kaede exclaimed as I rushed past her, I had picked up the speed when I noticed her down the hall, hoping that she wouldn't be able to see that I was only in a towel. Sadly, even though she lost an eye in a freak accident—one that she has yet to tell my about—her other eye has laser vision. It's what made her such a great nanny to me when I was younger and a bit of an adventurous spirit, and something that I had come to despises once I hit puberty.

"Sorry Granny Kae, but I really must be going!" I called over my shoulder, sprinting up the servants' stairway.

"Miss Sango, why are you only in a towel?" She called after me, I grimaced.

"Um...skinny dipping?"

"Thou are lying to me."

"I'll tell you everything later!" I promised, racing down the halls and towards my room. The marble floor felt cold beneath my bare feet and my lungs were starting to burn, but I managed to make it into my bedroom before anyone else made their way down the hall.

I slid into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me, and breathed a sigh of relief. Than I managed to send a few prayers of thanks to Kami, before I headed for my closet, letting the towel drop the floor. I turned and glanced at it, and suddenly felt dirty.

Sure, I can't remember everything that happened last night, but I _do_ know that he touched me. His grubby little mitts were all over me, and I....and I had _liked_ it.

I'm so tainted.

I shuddered, and then headed for my private bathroom. Once in there, I drew myself a bath, and slowly sunk down into the steaming hot water. I flinched at the heat, and automatically felt like jumping out and screaming, but I refrained myself, hoping that the scalding water would be able to wash _him_ off of me.

I grabbed a washcloth, and began scrubbing myself as hard as I could. The water cooled as I washed myself, it was almost freezing by the time that I got out of the tub and began to dry myself off. Sure by then that I had managed to get all of Miroku's cooties off of me.

Kami, I can't be old enough to be a wife. Not if I'm saying that my husband has cooties. Not if I'm still saying that _any_ male has cooties.

Drying myself off, I headed once again for my closet, and pulled out a pair of charcoal gray trousers and a tight fitting black sweater. Quickly grabbing my underclothes, I got dressed, relishing the feel of cloth against my skin. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and then my door shot open.

"Sango, are you in here?"

I jumped, and turned to look at my mother, "Yes?"

She smiled, opening the door all the way and stepping into my room. "Hello sweetheart, I've been looking for you everywhere." Her smile brightened as she took me in, her dark gray eyes sparkling. "You look more and more beautiful everyday."

I blushed, "That's not true..."

"Now don't be modest dear, you are a very striking woman." She brushed a lock of her long black hair out of her eyes, tilted her head to the side. "Are you ready to go then?"

"Go where?" I asked, pulling on a pair of cozy light gray socks.

"To the Houshi residence, of course." She stated, looking at me in confusion. "It's the third Thursday of the month."

My stomach felt like it was tying up in knots. Ever since the beginning of time we have been spending the third Thursday of every month at their house—how could I have forgotten? It's a family tradition. On those days, we head over their residence for a light brunch, and then the parents gab and tell the rest of us to go talk amongst ourselves. Kohaku and Rin usually go off and play video games or something, which leaves Miroku and me to...talk. Generally we just trade insults, but I have a feeling that today is going to be a little different.

And the worst part of the whole ordeal is this; we don't leave their house until night fall. Then the next morning Mrs. Houshi, Mother, Miroku, and I usually go out for tea and to watch a movie. I know Mom and Mrs. Houshi started this tradition as a way to insure that Miroku and I spent as much time as possible together; by practically forcing us down each other's throat.

Oh Kami, this is horrible. Why did I have to get drunk on the third Wednesday of the month? If I had done it any other day, I could have gotten out of spending time with Miroku, but as it is now, I'm going to have to spend the next forty-eight hours with him.

This must be Murphy's Law coming to bite me in the butt.

"Do hurry Sango, the limo is leaving in five minutes, and I still need to find your father and your brother."

I slowly blinked, my body having gone into shock. "Try Kohaku's bedroom, ever since he moved the Xbox in there, Dad's been able to play without feeling like a guy going through his midlife crisis." I declared in a monotone.

She nodded, "Hurry up sweetheart!" She called over her shoulder as she left my room.

To say I started to move as slow as molasses would be an understatement. I couldn't do this! I knew I couldn't do this! I can't look him in the face after all that happened last night, and after he forced me to run all the way into my house without even offering his suit jacket.

The cad...

I sighed and shoved my feet into a pair of black shoe-boots, and made my way down to my proverbial lynching. Because I know that is what he is going to do, he is going to hand me alive.

And he'll probably do it publicly.

* * *

"Are you okay Sango?" Kohaku asked, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

He stared up at me, his eyes full of worry. I rolled my eyes, and turned away from him. For a sixteen-year-old boy, he notices a lot more than the rest of his kind. Although, I've often believed that more goes on behind his puppy-dog eyes than any of us will ever know about.

"Did something happen that bothered you?" He asked, brushing his long, dark bangs out of his eyes. I smiled down at him, and shook my head.

It's probably not hard to believe that he is a very well-liked boy. He is rather handsome, and even _I_ have had some friends that had crushes on him. Which I found disturbing at the time—seeing as he was thirteen and my friend and I had been seventeen at the time—and even now I find it a little disturbing, but I guess I can understand. He has a very kind face, with a spray of freckles across the nose, and has eyes that seem to take everything it all at once. And he happens to be one of the sweetest people I know, which is probably why, besides Kaede, he is my best friend.

I know it's a little odd to have you little brother as your best friend, but you only have to meet him to understand my reasoning.

"You know I don't believe that, don't you?" He replied, and I smirked.

"Perhaps it's something that I don't want to talk about yet." I quipped, and then playfully punched him on the shoulder. He laughed, and turned around.

"Fine then."

We were sitting in the parlor of the Houshi's mansion, waiting for them to bless us with their presence. Mom and Dad had decided to take a walk around the outside of the house to check out their latest lawn gnomes I guess. Perhaps they had one that we don't own yet or something.

I glance at Kohaku, who was twiddling his thumbs and staring at the opposite wall. I sighed, and stretched out on the love seat we were sitting on. It was then that I noticed that my hands were shaking.

I'm actually that scared of the impending meeting with Miroku.

Sad, isn't it?

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. Trying to clear my mind of all thoughts, unfortunately, my mind decided to use its free time for something else.

_"Miroku, are you still up?" I asked, turning over on my side to look at him. The clock behind his shoulder read: 1:12 a.m. I guess a normal person would be sleeping at around this time, especially one that had just gone through a strenuous activity, as he did. But I was hoping that he was still awake._

_He made a noise that was in-between a grunt and a moan, and yawned. "Yes, I'm still awake." He whispered drowsily._

_I smiled, "I want to ask you a personal question." _

_He laughed huskily and I could feel the vibrations of his laugh through the mattress, "You can't get much more personal than we already have."_

_I rolled my eyes and scouted up closer to him, "When did you know that you love me?" I asked, nestling my head in the crook of his shoulder._

_"The first time you threatened to beat me to death with your teddy bear." He answered, not even hesitating. _

_I gazed up at him oddly, "What?"_

_He chuckled, "I believe I was nine and you were six, you were sill carrying around the bear that was missing an eye—"_

_"—Mr. Ai?"_

_"That would be the one. I remember telling you that you were too old to be carrying around a bear, and then told you that if you gave me your candy I wouldn't tell the police about your illegal bear totting." He shifted beneath me, so that my head was against his chest, and wrapped an arm around me. "You told me that I was just after your Jolly Ranchers, and then proceeded to smack me upside the head with Mr. Ai. Then told me if I ever made a play for your candy again, Mr. Ai would take care of me."_

_I wrapped the covers tighter around us, and then snorted, "That's made you love me?"_

_"I was nine, it didn't take much." He replied, talking over a chuckle._

_"Tell me the truth." I demanded, twirling my fingers in circles around his collarbone._

_"That was the truth." _

_"Sure it was."_

_"You just want to hear more, don't you?"_

_"Maybe..."_

_He laughed again, "Fine then, another time I knew that I was completely head-over-heels in love with you was the first time you cried over another boy."_

_"What?"_

_"You would have been seventeen at the time, don't you remember? You were going to the ball, but your date stood you up?"_

_"Thanks for bringing that painful memory up." I muttered, remembering the night perfectly. I had gotten dressed up, wearing my new lavender dress and high-heels for the first time ever. Mom had done my makeup and hair, and made me look and feel like a princess. _

_I had gone down to the parlor, and waited for my date to show up. The minutes had turned into hours; I had sat in the parlor for almost two and a half hours just waiting for Naraku to show up. It wasn't until almost eleven that I realized that he wasn't going to show up. I hadn't been willing to believe it, but finally I broke down and began to cry. Not understanding what was so wrong with me that he wouldn't show to pick me up. _

_I can remember bawling, and then Miroku..._

_"Sorry, but you said you wanted more." He apologized, kissing the top of my head. "I remember walking into the doors of your house, and the first thing I heard was your sobbing. When I found you, you had black tears running down your face—which at the time, I had found dreadfully odd—and you were muttering to yourself how you should've known that he wasn't going to show up. And being the kind gentleman that I am, I managed to put my foot in my mouth—"_

_"—you told me of course I should've known." I interrupted, mock glaring at him through the dark. _

_"Exactly—I'm really sorry about that, I never got the chance to tell you that, but I really am." I could tell that he was looking down at me, and to show that I forgave, I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the mouth._

_"It's okay, I know now that you didn't mean it."_

_"I felt so horrible after that, and I remember standing there, thinking that no one had the right to hurt you like that. And that it was killing me to see you that way."_

_"But you left after saying that."_

_"Yes, I did, I had business to take care of."_

_Suddenly, it clicked in my mind. "You're the one that gave him a black eye, aren't you?"_

_"I was just making sure that he apologized to you." _

_I laughed, and shook my head. "I can't believe you did that." _

_"I never wanted to see you cry like that again." He whispered._

_"Because of the raccoon tears?" I asked jokingly. _

_"No, because I knew that I loved you."_

"Tired Sango?" A deep voice asked, startling me, and breaking me from my daydream/flashback.

I jumped, and looked up to find Miroku leaning over me. I took a deep breath, and felt like screaming for my mommy. He only raised an eyebrow at the obvious look of fear on my face, and I shuddered. His words from last night still fresh on my mind.

I finally managed to collect myself enough to glare at him, "No, are _**you**_ tired, Miroku?"

He smirked, "Actually, I am rather tired." He replied, faking a yawn that turned into a real one somewhere in the middle of it. He looked at me coyly, "My sleep kept getting interrupted by conversations and exercises."

I blushed under his stare, and turned to look at Kohaku, who was staring at us both oddly. Then turned around to look at Miroku's little sister, Rin.

"Did you beat that level on Halo?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yup, and I managed to beat Fable and Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow."

"But we only started that last week!"

"I can't help it if you're a slow gamer."

"I am _not _a slow gamer!" Kohaku exclaimed as the two of them made their way out of the parlor, and up to Rin's bedroom. She kept her Xbox, PS2, and Game Cube in her room as well.

I turned to look at Miroku and then glanced down at my feet. I was trying to decide whether to chance a conversation with him, or to follow after my brother and into gamer world. Last time I had decided to spend the day with them, they made fun of my inability to plan a video game. I can still remember their taunting, and the laughter....

The decision was made for me, though, when Miroku decided to sit down beside me on the couch. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

I gave him an odd look, "What are you doing?"

He cracked open an eye and glanced at me, "Taking a nap. Why, what did you expect me to do? Carry you off into another room and—"

"—don't delude yourself." I interrupted him, not really wanting to hear what how he was going to finish his statement.

He shrugged a shoulder, "You seemed to like it well enough last night."

I whirled around and glared at him, "Were you practically sober last night?" I demanded, "Because it seems to be that you are remembering a _lot_ more than I am."

He sat up and rolled his eyes at me, "I happen to be of the legal drinking age, and I can handle alcohol better than you."

"_Sure_ you can." I muttered under my breath.

He sighed, "Sango, your attitude is beginning to get tiring."

"Then go to sleep." I snapped.

"That was what I was trying to do, before you interrupted me. As you always seem to do every time we sleep anywhere near each other."

I felt my cheeks reddening, and turned away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't."

"I don't."

He ran a hand through his damp hair, and lay back against the couch, "Have it your way Sango."

"You need to stop calling me that." I announced.

"Stop calling you what?" He asked, glancing up at me and raising an eyebrow.

"'Sango.'"

"It's your name."

"Yeah, but you never called me just plain Sango before."

He ran another hand through his hair, "You expect me to call you 'Miss Sango' again? It's not correct anymore you know. You are no longer a 'miss', and I may call my _wife_ whatever I wish."

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can."

"No, you **can't**!"

"Really, _darling_, you are being a bit immature." He replied, stressing the world 'darling', obviously trying to make a point.

I glared at him, "No, _scumbag_, I don't believe that I am."

His jaw clenched, and he took a deep breath, "_Love_, you really must stop with the insults."

"Quit it!"

He smiled, and then stood up, "I can think of so many other ways to spend my time today."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, dread already filling me.

He grinned coyly, "Well, if I want to be able to call you Sango, there's only one thing to do."

"What?" I asked, my eyes growing large in fear.

His grin broadened, and then he turned on his heel. "Oh Mother....." He called through the house, "Have I got news for you..."

**Author's Note: **Hehehe....I can't help but leave these chapters off on cliff hangers, and I don't know why. Anyways, here is the much awaited chapter! (No, that was not self-assurance or cockiness; I just kept getting reviews everywhere that told me that I needed to update this story. Believe me; you will **_never_** hear self-confidence coming from me.) I hope you liked it! I was going to keep writing, but it's almost midnight, and a school night, so I decided to leave it off here. Don't you just feel for poor Sango?

Hehehe....I can't wait to get started on the next chapter! That and to edit the last few chapters that have a few mistakes in them. I hate mistakes....o.O Anyways, I'm not quite sure what is going to happen in the next chapter, but I have a pretty good idea.

Ahem, I'm glad that you guys really like this story, and I really appreciate all the reviews—they make me smile! And I'm sorry for all the long waits for updates, for some reason, I always feel like I have to wait a long time before updating stories up here. I have no idea why—I used to have a story that I updated everyday. Of course now I barely update it twice a month, but for awhile there I updated Monday-Sunday...whatever happened with that attitude? Probably the twenty-one other stories...

Anyways, thanks again for all the lovely reviews! And I'll go work on the next chapters to all my stories now! Thanks again!


	7. He Wouldn't Dare!

**Dedication: **Jeez…why am I trying to write updates for all of my stories at the same time? It's as confusing as all get up…. Oh, right, this is supposed to be for the dedication of this chapter. Um….this one is dedicated to all you reviewers! To the people that tell me I need to get off my lazy duff and write—and for that horrible thing I call my first job, which, even though I'm beginning to hate it, really inspires me. Though, in the mean way—you know, don't you? How being away from notebooks and pencils just seems to _always_ make you feel so inspired? Lord, it's sometimes annoying….anyway, to the seventh chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Inuyasha_. I also don't own the library, Barnes Nobles, or the sun—but that doesn't keep me from using them!

**He Wouldn't Dare!**

I watched Miroku as though he was drunk—which he very well may be—and then climbed to my feet. "Don't you dare say a thing!" I screeched, and raced up towards him. Before I was even sure what I was doing, I had launched myself through the air and tackled him around his middle, sending us both flying towards the ground. And the moment that we both hit the ground, I wrapped my hands around his mouth. Unfortunately for him, I managed to plug his nose as well.

As I said; unfortunately for _him_—him dropping dead wouldn't mess up my life in the least bit. If anything, it would make everything easier for me…heck; I have the money, why **_haven't_** I hired a hit man on him yet?

I ignored his struggling beneath me, and for awhile, I think I actually was considering killing him. But that all stopped with the simple sound of my name.

"Sango! What are you doing?"

I glanced up to see our mothers standing next to each other in the doorway. I could immediately feel myself tensing, "Um…hello Mom, Mrs. Houshi….I didn't see you there." For some reason, I don't think that was the right thing to say when you're caught trying to kill someone, let alone your future fiancée.

"Sango, would you please get off of Miroku?" Mom asked, and blushing I climbed off him. And even though I had been suffocating him, I think it was rather rude of him to gasp and sputter like a wheezing old man. Jeez, he'd only been without oxygen for a few seconds; the wimp.

He turned around to look at me, still gasping for breath, and managed to smile cockily at me. Fear suddenly jolted through my body with the look, _what was he going to do? _The fear only intensified when he turned around to look at his mother.

"Hello, Mother." He croaked, he climbed to his feet and shot our mothers his most dazzling smile, "Hello, Mrs. Taijiya." He idly ran a hand through his hair and turned around to look at me, "Um…we were just—"

"—What is that on your hand!"

He jumped at the sound of his mother's voice and turned to look at her, "What're you talking about?" He asked, and then jerked his head back when his mom launched at his left hand and grabbed it to hold it up in the light.

The sunlight streaming through the floor-to-ceiling length windows caught the object on his hand, and made it shine in the light like a star. My heart sunk when I realized what it was.

His ring.

He was still wearing his ring.

I gulped, and tried to look as shocked as my mom and Mrs. Houshi, while at the same time trying to hide my own hand. Yeah, idiot that I am, I forgot to take my ring off as well.

"What happened?" His mother shrieked, "You weren't wearing that yesterday? Who did you…why did you…you're supposed to…" She trailed off, and glared at her son. "Who is she?" She demanded.

To his credit, he didn't turn around and look pointedly at me, instead he stared his mother in the eyes, "Perhaps, I did something for myself."

"Sango?" Mom whispered, staring at me oddly. Which, seeing since I had my left hand wedge between my armpit, I guess I could understand—it did seem a little strange.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, smiling at her and trying to edge away from the scene.

"Sango, why are you trying to hide you hand?"

"No reason." I squeaked, my eyes darting towards Miroku, who was still arguing with his mother. She was insisting he tell her who he married and he was basically telling her it was none of her business. Needless to say, it was not going well.

"Mother, I can marry whoever I please!"

"Not when you are betrothed to another!"

"So I can't marry for love now?"

It grew silent after his last comment, and Mrs. Houshi turned to look at Mom. "Reiko?" she whispered, but Mom didn't pay her any mind.

"Sango, show me your hand."

"Mom, come on!"

"Show me."

I bit my bottom lip, and then slowly lowered my hand so that she could see; she gasped, and then looked up at Miroku's mother. "Yuma, bring your son over here." She demanded, and Mrs. Houshi complied, dragging Miroku over. It was then that they realized something I already knew; our rings were a perfect match.

"Oh my goodness!" Yuma exclaimed turning and kissing her son on his cheek. Then she wrapped me in a hug. Mom and her then turned to each other and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Our kids got married!" They both chanted, starting to do a little gig. Miroku caught my gaze, and then rolled his eyes. I glared at him, after all that happened; all he had to do was _roll his eyes?_ That cretin! Our mothers just found out that we were wed last night, and all he can do is roll his eyes at their antics? I could kill him!

I was about to launched myself at him again when my mom stopped jumping and stared at her best friend in sudden horror. "We can't let this be! What will our peers think? No one was invited to the wedding—**_we_** weren't invited to the wedding!"

"Kami-sama, you're right! We can't let this be, the children of two respected families can't have eloped, especially after everyone's been waiting through the betrothal."

They both nodded their heads as though they had come to some kind of silent agreement, and then turned to look at us.

"You are going to have to pretend that you are not married."

"What?" I whispered, staring at the two of them as though they were insane. Which they _are_.

"You can't even let your fathers know," Mom went on, wringing her hands. "We'll have to do this the right way, so that it's not some huge surprise to everyone."

"Today, you will announce your engagement," Yuma went on, speaking to her son this time, "You will go upstairs and retrieve the ring that your grandmother gave you, and propose to her…though not in front of us, that's tacky." She mumbled, and then turned to look at my mother, "We'll have to get this into the newspaper as soon as possible."

"Exactly," Mom agreed, then turned and smiled at me, "I'm so proud of you honey," She whispered, "I'm so proud of the both of you."

"Go get your grandmother's ring." Yuma demanded, and Miroku nodded his head and quickly walked out of the room.

"Go follow him." Mom said, tears beginning to run down her face, though her smile was bright, "And we will talk later, before we go out for brunch." I nodded, and then hurried after Miroku. I met up with him as he was bounding up the stairs towards his bedroom.

I quickly caught up with him, and then glared, "Why didn't you take your ring off?" I demanded, keeping pace with him as he walked down the winding hallways towards his bedroom.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, his eyes trained straight ahead.

"They think we got married for love!" I hissed.

He nodded his head, "That they do." He glanced down at me for a moment, before staring back down the hall, "I for one would rather they believe that, then know that we got drunk and went to a twenty-four hour chapel and were married by an Elvis impersonator."

I frowned, "It was really an Elvis impersonator?"

"Yeah, don't you remember, he told us to call him The King?" Miroku chuckled beneath his breath, then shook his head, "My, have we gotten ourselves into a load of trouble." He whispered to himself.

I ducked my head, and when we reached his room, I stopped walking. Then glanced up at him, he pushed open his door and strode in. I waited outside, because, you see, even though I know where his bedroom is, I was never allowed to go into it. That was one thing he was very sure that I understood through our upbringing. His room was private; mine however, was never a private place.

The injustices of being weaker than him.

I shuffled my feet, waiting for him to come out, and then jumped when he popped his head out. "Are you coming, or what?" He asked, and I stared at him in shock.

"I'm allowed inside?" I asked in a quiet voice, he frowned and then nodded, before disappearing into his room. Taking a deep breath I stepped into his room, and was immediately met with the smell. It wasn't a bad smell; it was just the scent of Miroku. Glancing around, I found the source of it; he was burning incense. I always wonder what kind of cologne it was the he wore, I guess I know now—he just spends a lot of time in his bedroom apparently. So he smells like whatever it is that he's burning at the time, I guess. That and soap, he always smells like soap.

I watched as he started ruffling through a drawer, and while he was busy, I gazed around his room. It wasn't a messy as I thought it would be, but it wasn't as clean and immaculate as some would think either. It just looked…lived in. Clean, since a maid probably came to clean it every few days, yet there were still clothes strewn around, clutter on his desk top, and his bed was unmade.

However, it was his walls that captured my attention. There were many pictures hung up there in frames, although they were obviously sketches. And each of them had a messy M and H scrawled across the bottoms. That, nonetheless, was not the oddest thing about them. Each one was a picture of a person or some kind of scene; there were ones of his little sister; even one with Rin and Kohaku playing a video game. And another were Kohaku was staring at Rin while she concentrating hard on something on the television screen. He was staring at her in a way that I've never seen him look at anything.

I shook my head, and turned to a different portrait. There were a few of his parents, smiling or laughing together. Some where they were just looking at each other like they were sharing a secret. There were even a few of my parents and then some of the servants doing their jobs around the house. One where his driver was glaring at a bird that was hopping across the limo, and in another one it showed his driver feeding the same bird from his finger.

I smiled, and turned to stare at the wall near his bed, and then my breath caught. On the walls near his bed, were sketches of me. They started from when I was eight or twelve, all the way up to the age I am now. All of them drawn when I apparently wasn't looking. There were a few of me swimming, reading, and when I was practicing in my dojo. All of them were drawn carefully, and they all looked like black and white photographs.

My eyes slowly wandered back to Miroku, just in time to hear him mutter a curse. He slammed his dresser drawer shut and headed for his desk. Shoving a few sketchbooks out of the way, he went for a wooden box that sat on the surface. I watched as a smile spread over his face as he flipped the lid of the box open and grabbed a ring from within the box.

He turned to look at me, and took a deep breath, and then his eyes slowly wandered towards the wall that I had been staring at. For a moment a look of worry crossed his face, but after squaring his shoulders, he walked up to me. Acting like the completely together guy that he's always been, like nothing could ever rile his emotions. Even though I had just seen what was probably the only reason that I had never been allowed in his room before.

Swallowing hard, he made his way to me, and then smiled, "Do you want me to get down on bended knee, or what?" He asked, and then glanced down at his left hand, "We're going to have to take off our wedding rings by the way." He added, and I felt a slight chill make its way down my spine.

_Our wedding rings_. I hadn't really thought of them as that before, they were just rings. They weren't and "our" anything. But having heard him call them that, it suddenly hit me what happened.

I married him, I had promised to cherish and obey him until death do us part. We were bound…forever.

Oh God, what have I done!

Without saying a word, I slipped the ring off my finger and stuffed it in my pocket. When I looked back up at him, he was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing." He whispered, "You just…kept it…" He shook his head, and then grabbed my shoulders. Without a word he led my down to the bed, for a second I thought he was thinking about doing something…The something that we had apparently been doing all night long.

I shuddered, and he looked at me oddly, "Are you cold?"

"What? No, no, I'm not cold…I just…" I shrugged a shoulder, noticing then that all he had been doing was sitting me down on the bed.

He stared at me worriedly, and then swallowed hard, and brought the hand that was holding the ring up. He held it between his thumb and forefinger and stared into my eyes. "Sango, would you marry me?" He asked his voice solemn. I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the shiver _that_ sent down my spine.

"We're already married, you goof."

He sighed, "Yeah, but I thought you'd want more of a proposal than the last one. Heck, you're the one that asked me, so I guess the shoddy proposal thing was all your fault." He grimaced, "I mean…"

"Just give me the ring already." I sneered, glaring daggers at him. Boy, oh boy, what a romantic scene this was.

He nodded his head, and then stared down at the ring, "Do you know the story behind this?" He asked quietly.

"No, should I?"

He looked up and smiled, "Okay then, it'll be my little secret." He closed his eyes, and when he opened them and focused them on me, he was back to his normal cockiness. "That wasn't an answer by the way, so perhaps we should try this again? Sango, would you please marry me?"

I grit my teeth, trying to ignore the fact that I was curious about the stupid ring's story and for the fact that Miroku could make me angry about practically anything. "Fine, yes—I _will_ marry you."

His grin widened, "Wonderful. A shocker, really, since you've hated my guts since the beginning." His eyes sparkled with mischief as he slid the ring down my ring finger. His fingers gentle and his other hand holding my wrist in place…my lord, I am hopeless. He then climbed to his feet, and extended his hand to help me up. "I guess we should go announces this to our parents and siblings."

I looked back at the picture of Kohaku staring at Rin, and then slowly nodded my head, "How long have you known?"

He followed my gaze and then smiled, an honest to goodness smile, and chuckled slightly, "I don't know, I knew that our families would be united one way or another."

"He cares for her."

"It's interesting how it's always the boy that falls first." He whispered.

My head jerked towards him, "What are you talking about?"

He stared at me hard for a moment and then turned away, "Just turn on a chick flick sometime—the guy always figures things out first." He paused, and stared out into the hallway, "And you think we're so dense."

It was silent for a moment, and then he took a deep breath, "Come on, we need to act like a loving couple." He ran a hand through his hair; his bangs flopping right back into his eyes. "Can we do that for them?" He glanced back at me for a moment before once again turning away, "At least for them?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Pretend to be madly in love with you?" _You're asking for miracles now…_

"Yeah," he replied in a scraggly voice, "Please? Our mothers are so excited…we're not getting out of this marriage, the least we can do is give them the whirlwind romance that they've always wanted."

I bit my bottom lip, and slowly turned my head to look back at the pictures of me on his wall. When my eyes connected with the one of me smiling like an idiot as Kirara called up a tree to a trapped cat, I ducked my head to stare at the dark purple of his bedcovers. Then closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of his ever-burning incense. After that I slowly nodded my head, "Okay, for them, I'll act like I'm in love with you."

I didn't even have to look up to see the smile on his face, I could hear it in his voice, "And I will do the same to you."

I glanced up at him to see that he had once again stepped in front of me and was holding out his hand to help me up. I slowly took his hand, and tried not to marvel at the fact that our hands seemed perfect together. Taking a shallow, deep breath, I smiled, "You do understand that we are going to be spending the rest of our lives pretending, don't you?"

He slightly nodded his head after a long pause, "Yes, I do."

"Doesn't that make you feel trapped?" I dropped his hand, and started out into the hallway. He followed closely behind, and then strode up so that we were walking shoulder-to-shoulder.

He shrugged, "I knew it was going to happen anyway, at least this way I can make my mother happy."

"You knew we were going to get sloppy drunk and get married?"

He rolled his eyes and blew his bangs out of them as we made our way down the hallway, "No, I never thought it would happen that way. But…" He looked down at me with gentle eyes, "I knew that it would at some day, inevitably happen." He glanced up when the stairs came towards us, and then smiled brightly, "Let's go dazzle them."

I swallowed hard, but then slipped my hand in his once again, and entwined our fingers. He looked at me in shock, but then slightly smiled, and started to walk down the stairs. I followed after him, now on the mission to lie to my parents like I never have before.

I just hope my nose doesn't start to grow.

**A/N: (**ducks behind computer) Um…hi…I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in ages, and I understand if no one is actually reading this chapter, but I still want to apologize. I'm sorry, I _have_ been trying to write this chapter, but life kept getting in the way. First my job, then last minute Christmas shopping, then finals, then semester changes, and then finally my job again—I got to work twelve out of fourteen days. Lord, I hate having a job sometimes….

Anyways, I am _terribly_ sorry, and I'll try my hardest to make sure that it doesn't happen again! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry—I'm really, very sorry. Did you like the chapter? I wrote an extra long one, and tried to fit in as many things as possible. Forgive me?


End file.
